MY LOVE FOR ALICE
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Just another thing of Alice and Jasper meeting... nothing special. Please read and review


Okay so I've done Captain Planet, Class of the Titans, Dragon Booster and a Class of the Titans crossover with the Winx... now TWILIGHT!

Okay here is the summery,

Alice had been abused ever since she was a baby, she learnt not to talk unless she is spoken to. She lived with this all her life.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I sat in the corner of the house, I was shaking because of fright. It was nearly 9:00. Daddy will be home soon. I went over the rules again.

1. Do not speak, unless spoken to

2. Do not breath out loud

3. Do not make a sound, not even a hick-up

4. Never look in his eyes

If I do that then I will only get slapped in the face, whipped once or twice and be sleeping in my bed. That is only if he is in a good mood when he is home. I looked at the clock, he is nearly home, just a minuet to go.

I sat there. I look at the clock just as it struck, I heard a car pull. I held my breath. I heard a door slam, oh no... he is in a bad mood. As I get up to run off, he is inside the house. I head for my room. Too late. He has my wrist. I get spun around only to see _him_.

Then he starts yelling, "It is your fault that I don't work well at work. It is your fault that you were born. It is your fault that I am always living in misery. It is your fault that I hate you!"

I try to say that I am sorry but he just slapped me across the face and yells, "Your mother hates you too!"

I try to get free but nothing works. He holds my wrist tighter. I think I heard a crack... he just broke another bone of mine. He picks me up and threw me at the wall. I seek my opportunity to head for the door. But he locked the door. I just fall on the ground crying.

"Alice, you are pethetic" He yells and kicks me in the stomach. He then pulls me by my hair and slaps me across the face. I cry even more.

Then he says, "That should teach you for making today a bad day at work. Stay here, I'm getting the nonowood" and drops me on the ground and kicks me in the stomach. I stay there. I think to myself _no matter what, I get abused _I stay there and wait for a door to open. He opened the kitchen door. I shake some more. Then I hear the back door open and close. I seek the opportunity to go at the front. I run to the door that leads to outside. Yes, I am free.

I run out. I run as fast as I can. I run out of the yard and out of the street. I headed for the park then remembered, he will find me there. So I decided ot run out town. But as I was running to the park which was a shortcut to the outskirt, I heard my daddy yell, "Alice, come back here!" He always played on his voice like he cared.

Lucky for me the town is a green place so I hid in a bush. I watched him walk pass then turned around. As he turned around I ran in the opposite direction. As I ran for freedom, someone yelled, "Here is your daughter!"

How I wish people would believe me when I told them what my daddy does to me but they just laugh. As I ran I felt something grab me. It wasn't daddy, he held me tighter, I looked to see who it was. He had a blond hair and a small ponytail, dark beard and it looked as though he was sparkling. Everything about him made him look friendly, until I saw his eye's change. They changed colour. The only thing about his eyes that didn't change was that he looked evil. He then yelled, "I have your daughter!"

As he was walking to daddy, I saw something. It was daddy with the nonowood hitting me. The clock said it was 6:30. After a quick moment in what I saw, I had blood on my clothes, body, arms and legs. He never hurt me on my head because he said that if I died, he would go to prison, and will not get the monthly money for some kind of thing. I think he called it child support but I looked at the time, 7:00!

When I was back to reality, My daddy said, "Thank you for getting Alice for me," in his caring voice, "Who are you?"

"You can call me James." The man said.

I was handed over to daddy. The man didn't take his eyes off from me. It was creepy but I preferred that then being hit. I couldn't help myself to yell, "Please don't let him take me. He will get out the nonowood!"

Daddy just said, "Ha, kids. They make you laugh."

The man believed him. So when we were home. It was 6:30. I just hoped that what I saw wasn't going to happen... my hopes were shattered. I got hit over and over again. When it was 7, daddy said, "Let that be a lesson for you." and walked off. I looked at my body, it looked the same way as to what I saw.

That wasn't the end of the day though. Daddy came back to me with an electric shaver so I could do his hair and side burns. I knew I had to do this right. When I was done. Daddy looked in the mirror. His face hardened. I was shaking with fear. He turned around and yelled, "I still wanted my side burns! I just wanted them shorter! And my hair! It is the same as my burns!" he graped the shaver and shaved off my hair.

I lived with this all my life. That day, I was five.

* * *

Now I am seventeen. I go to school, but have no friends. I did once but it turned out it was a dare someone had to do. That day I was broken hearted.

School was over it was getting dark really fast. But I didn't care. The later I got home, the less abuse I got. I always walked home knowing what daddy will say. He said it all the time, No body likes you! It is your fault for everything that happened to me! It is your fault your dumb! Let me guess, you have an A... You could have got an A+! Your crying... suck it up! Your mother never liked you, she hated you! No supper for you tonight! I rarely had tea. I had tea once a week. But I only had one slice of bread.

It was really dark now. _I better take the short cut_. I thought to myself. As I walked down the shortcut, there was a man standing at the corner. I knew I recognised him, but didn't know were. When I was a few meters away, I recognised him! He was the guy that looked friendly but his eyes said otherwise! He hasn't changed a bit. Then out of no where. I saw something. Just like when I was five. Only different. Then he said, "You are going to tell me the future!" then I saw him attack me... he had fangs like a vampire... his eyes were... red... next thing I knew I was on the ground and my body was shaking up and down... my body felt like it was on fire.

I got out of it then it all happened. Everything I saw came true but the guy said, "You are going to tell me the future for now on."

* * *

I woke up but kept my eyes shut. _Okay, let me think... my name is... what is my name? How old am I!_I was starting to freak out, but I controled my emotions, _Okay... let me think..._ then, I saw something...

I saw a family. They were... vampires _I think_. I also saw a guy, he was next to this girl. The girl looked fimilier but I was just looking at the guy. He had honey blond hair and his eyes were gold. The girl then said, "...Jasper..." so that was his name. I like it.

Then I snapped out from what I saw. Then went to a different thing altogether. I was running for miles on end. I had no idea where I was heading. All I done was run. Then I saw a person. It was so tempting and I went for it, but something stopped me...

It was like I was dreaming because I saw something else.

"Do you know what your going to do for me?" a guy said

I just shook my head. The then told me, "You can see the future, I need to know the future. Getting the picture..."

Then some red-headed chick came out, "Well Victoria, here to help?" the guy asked

"Well your needs are like mine." She replied

Then I was shacking rapidly.

When I woke up, I looked around... I was in some dark room... _man my throat hurts_ I thought. I quickly got up, _man my head hurts_. I saw a door. I remembered something fimilar so, I ran out. For some strange reason, everything was fast, but I didn't wait to look. As I was running something hit me.

"Well, you think you could escape Alice... guess again." a guy said... he was in my dreams!

"Do you have her James?" A girl yelled

"I do Victoria!" he replied

_So he is James... and the other is Victoria_ I thought. Then a red-headed chick was suddenly with James.

"How?" I managed to ask

"Ha, well we are vampires just like you." Victoria told me

_A vampire!_ "Why?" I asked trying to get loose.

"You can see the future... " James began then said, "I already told you. I told you that you can see the future."

"Do you think she forgot everything?" Victoria asked

I accidentally said out loud, "I can't... I CAN'T remember my name, Who am I, Where am I, who is my dad, who is my mother, how old am I..." I was cut off short

"Shut up!" Victoria yelled

"What did you mean that I can see the future?" I asked

Before anyone of them could say anything, I felt the James guy getting off me a little, I took the chance to escape. I ran for miles non stop.

I saw a town sign... it said that I was leaving Mississippi, Bloix. I looked behind me, no one there. I ran further.

After hours I was getting rather hungry... I saw a sign, it said "Welcome to Forks." _mabye they have a resturant_

I found a resturant after a few minutes. I entred. I bought the first thing I saw on the menu. It was chips with gravy. When I got served I ate them straight away. But it didn't fill me up. Seeing I didn't want to be rude I thanked the waitress and ran off. I was on the streets for a long time. Then it hit me.

I saw a vision... I saw _me_ with red eyes, fangs and I was drinking blood... but I didn't see were the blood can from... wait! It was a human!

Then I saw someone coming by. I didn't have a mind of my own, I went straight to the person. Wanting blood... I was nearly there then someone pushed me aside.

The person yelled, "RUN!" to my victim.

My victiom ran off.

"How dare you! Let me go! I need blood!" I yelled.

"Not humans." was all the person said.

I opened my eyes. It was a guy. No. He _was_ the guy from my vision. He had blond hair which was fuzzy and he looked like James only his eyes _were_ friendly.

He slowly got up and helped me up. Then he asked, "So you are a vampire?"

I nodded then he asked, "Do you want blood?"

I nodded again. He led me to the woods. I saw a rabbit. Without the guy telling me to attack I done it staight away.

I was finally better, not hungry anymore. I turned to thank that guy.

"Thank you." I said

"It's alright. May I ask, what is your name?" he asked

I hurasted at that moment... I remembered when that James guy called me... I accidently said outloud, "I believe it is Alice..."

He just started at me then said, "May I ask, do you know anything about your past, like before you were a vampire?"

I was going to say everything then it hit me... I had not idea! "I-I don't know..."

"Who turned you into a vampire?" he asked me

I was about to say but then I relised, I hadn't asked him any questions, "Who are _you_?" I said trying to sound rude but something warned me not to do it otherwise, I will get seriesly hurt.

"Sorry, I am Jasper. Now who turned you into a vampire?" he asked again

"I think his name was James..." I replied, "Or... was it Victoria... what... or was it both... is that possible?" I asked

Jasper growled

"How long were you a vampire?" he asked

I was about to reply but I had another vision... I was being hunted by James, even though I saw nothing when I was running. He was behind me with Victoria! They were following my sent. They are now half way here in Forlks!

I was out of the vision now, I didn't say anything... I was still in shock.

He asked again, "How long were you a vampire?"

I didn't know what to say so I said weekly, "Thank you for everything. But I need to leave..." I was starting to panic. He looked at me weirdly, but I just ignored it.

Then I quickly and quietly wispered, "I don't know, I just woke up today."

I was about to leave but he court me by my wrist. I remembered when something like that happened some time, even though I didn't know when or where I was shaking from what I couldn't remember.

He then asked, "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." I admitted

Before he could say anything else I told him, "I need to go." then I wispered, "They are coming..."

Jasper then asked, "What? How do you know?"

"I can see the future..." I admitted, "And he and Victoria are coming here, so that when they have me, they can tell the future."

"Come with me." Jasper told me rather than asking me

"I can't. What will they do to you?" I asked feeling scard

Jasper just laughed and then for some strange reason, I was feeling fine. Even though I knew what was happening.

"How come I feel fine?" I asked

"Well, you're not the only vampire with a speciel gift. I can feel and control everyones feelings." Jasper replied.

He took my hand. I never relised that he held my hand gently. Even when I think about it, when he graped me wrist, it wasn't hard.

We started running. Before I knew it, we were at a house. "Come inside, meet my parents, they'll know what to do." Jasper said

We walked in. It was beautiful. So welcoming. Then two people walked in the guy had blond hair that was nice and neat, and the girl had strawberry blond hair.

"Hello Jasper," The girl greeted Jasper with a hug, "Who is your friend?" then gave me a hug. For some reason, I felt like I've never been hugged... all I could say is that I liked the feeling of being hugged.

"Her name is Alice, James turned her into a vampire." Jasper said and everyone went still.

"What?" the guy asked

"And she can't remember anything... not even in her human time." Jasper informed them

"Come with me," the guy said taking his hand out and I hurasted and jumped back, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." he informed

I felt a bit calmer. Then he said, "You can call me Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." I then followed him.

I was in his office were he had his doctor iquitment. He took out a small torch and flashed it in my eye's. He was the same as Jasper. He held me gently. Then he asked, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little..." I replied

I saw another vision, It was James and Victoria, they were... HERE! I looked at the clock... 7:00... next week. I got out of my vision I looked at the clock... 6:58. I yelled at Carlisle, "They will be here in a week at 7:00!"

"Who?" asked Carlisle.

"James and Victoria! They will be here at 7!" I yelled again. I ran out of the room down stairs, heading to the door. Three other people walked in. There was a girl with blond hair... _man there are a lot of blond vampires_ and two black haired guys... _fanally! no more blonds_.

"Who is she?" One of the guys asked... he had less hair length then the other one... "We have a week!" I yelled

They all looked at me as if I were crazy, "Alice tell me what you saw." Carlisle said calmly.

"I can't! There isn't much time to go! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I yelled and ran to the door. _They want me so to protect those who protected me... well theroeticly... I shall return the favor by leaving_ I ran out of the door at my normal human speed.

"What is that human doing Carlisle?" I heard one say.

Then I realised, I wasn't at my super speed so I cracked it all the way... Then I had another vision... I was bate for them. James and Victoria wanted to harm them! I looked at my suroundings. It was a few miles away from their place.

I turned around... I heard something... I gasped

"Jasper!" I gasped

" What did you see?" Jasper asked me

"We need to go!" I yelled trying to get past him. He just held me. Then I said, "Sorry." and with that I pushed him aside and ran off. I had to get there before it's too late. I heard Jasper behind me but I didn't stop. I had to get there before it was too late. Before I knew it, Jasper was next to me. I still didn't stop.

"It's you they want! They want all of you!" I yelled

The one with the longer brown hair looked at me and asked, "Can you replay your vision?" I gave up and replayed the vision in my head. I then looked at him and he just nodded. I then thought _How can he be nodding like that, he didn't see it... did he?_ he just looked at me and said, "I can read minds." I just looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked, I just thought, _so he is Edward... so there is Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Esme..._

Edward laughed and said, "Well, the blond on is Rosalie, and the other is Emmett." I looked at him stuned then remembered that he can read minds. He then looked at Carlisle and said, "James and Victoria and coming here is a week, they are after us. Alice was just bait. Carlisle nodded at this and then looked at Esme.

"Alice, would you like to stay with us, and we will sort this thing out?" he asked me, I looked around and I relised that I had no where to go so I nodded. "Good, good. Now, Jasper will you show Alice the guest room?"

Jasper nodded and said, "Follow me." I then followed Jasper.

We walked into a room. It was beautiful. Then I remembered a vision I had when I first became a vampire. I then asked Jasper, "You are Jasper right?"

He looked at me and said, "Well, the last time I checked, yes I am."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I said, "I had a vision that you were with someone. Who is she?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Right now, no one... May I ask, what did this person look like?"

I then remembered and said, "Well, she had like a pixie style going on... I think..." I looked at him.

He then asked, " Was she smaller then me?" I nodded then he asked, "Was she about this high?" putting his hand up to were the girl reached him. I nodded again. He then smiled and said, "That person is you."

I looked at him with a confused looked and asked, "What do you mean?"

He laughed and said, "Well, you are this high and you have a pixie style." I then looked in the mirror and it was true. I was the girl. He laughed again and said, "What did you see?"

I thought about it and I said, "Well we were talking. It was a picnic... you were lying down and I resting my head on your chest... I looked at you... then it ended."

He smiled and said, "Do you know what day this was?" I then thought about...

I then replied, "This happened tomorrow."

He looked at me and I looked at him. He then said, "It's a date then." I just nodded.

* * *

It was the next day.

I woke, it was rainning. I still smiled. It felt like I never slept in a confortable bed. I jumped up remembering the date I had with Jasper.

I walked downstairs and Esme greeted me, "Goodmorning sweety. How was you night?"

I smiled and said, "It was great thank you."

She showed me to the laungroom with everyone down there. Carlisle asked, "Hey Alice, do you remember anything about your human past?" I shook my head and he said, "That is odd that you can't rememeber anything about your past..."

Jasper then walked in and asked, "Are you ready Alice?" I looked and nodded my head. I heard Edward laugh but I ignored it and walked out with Jasper.

We walked to this little forest were there was plenty of trees to keep us dry and a lot of room. We then sat in the position that I saw from my vision. He looked down at me and smiled.

We then started talking. He told me all about his past, about Maria and how he met the Cullens.

I then told him how I woke up and all the visions I had. I then said, "You know Jasper..." I stopped talking because I was having a vision.

It was us, Jasper, he was in a black suite, he was in an alter. There was a priest. The music began... it was wedding music. He looked down and then I saw who he was going to marry... me

I snapped out of the vision and Jasper looked at me worriedly. I looked at him and smiled, then he asked, "What happened?"

"I had a vision." I simply stated smiling. He looked at me couriesly.

"About what?" Jasper asked

I smiled and said, "Just a wedding."

He then asked, "Whose wedding?"

I was still smiling and said, "Our wedding."

He smiled and said, "Well then, I guess that I do have a positive answer." I looked at him was a curisous look. Then stood up, as he stood up, and I stood up. He then went down on one knee. I then gasped. He then asked, "Alice, I know that we only met yesterday, but, will you marry me?"

I just looked at the ring and I said, "Yes." He smiled and slipped the ring on my hand.

"We better go." he said and I followed

When we were there, everyone was at the front waiting for us. Then we told them whats happened.

* * *

It has been three days since I've been engaged to Jasper. I was looking at the ring when I had a vision.

James and Victoria were coming here now! I snapped out of it then Jasper came in.

I looked up to him and then jumped up and said, "They're coming." Jasper let out a growl then Edward ran in.

"What time is this?" he asked.

"I believe it is today. But I don't know when." I replied. Edward then called for Carlisle and told him the whole story.

"Well then, we better get moving." Carlisle said.

We were about to leave when we heard a crash. I gasped

Jasper was on my side. He heard the crash too.

Carlisle told me to stay put and wait for them. Jasper stayed with me. Jasper then heard something and told me to stay and wait for him. So I obeyed.

Then I saw someone. It was James. He looked at me then laughed and said, "You are easy to fool. Just pretend to do this and that and we have fooled you. I guess it is a good thing that you have subjective visions." he then ran up to me and looked at my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and he said, "Why, it's only been a few days and still you are getting married. Pitty you won't beable to go to your own wedding."

"What!" I gasped

"Well, I guess we should thank you. Now we can tell the future!" Victoria yelled, then she was in the room.

I was about to escape, but James was at the door way.

"Why me?" I asked

"Beacause, YOU could tell the future ever since you were a kid!" James said, "Now we will keep you for about... forever!"

I couldn't help it, I then called out for Jasper but Victoria said, "Don't even try."

James and Victoria were about to get me until Jasper was at the doorway.

"JASPER!" I yelled again

"What do you think _your_ going to do?" James asked

"If you hurt her I will hurt you!" Jasper said, "I love her!"

"You will pay for this!" was all James said. Then he left.

I then kissed him for saving me.

A few years passed. I got to know the Cullens. They adopted me so that I could stay with them. It was so sweet of them.

* * *

Seeing that we are vampires, we don't age so we go from town to town. Then we head to a place in Missippi called Bilioxi. For some strange reason, I know the place.

We were all hanging around in a cafe, having fun when some man yelled my name. He looked fimiler, but I couldn't remember.

The man came up to me and out of the blue, he slapped me across the face. I looked at Jasper. He was getting angry. I had to calm him down. I told Jasper, "Don't worry. I'm okay." Edward had his mouth wide and Emmett was ready for a fight. I then thought so Edward could hear _Let's just go._ He nodded so we got up and we walked off.

Once when we left Edward asked, "Do you know him?" I just shook my head.

* * *

The next day, Jasper and I walked in the park and the man was back. I saw him and had to think fast so that Jasper didn't see him. I stopped in my tracks and turned Jasper around so that he couldn't see him. We kissed a little and hugged a little, I hoped that the guy didn't see us. But he did.

The guy came up to me and said, "Alice, It is your fault that I'm poor. It is your fault that your mother died..." he was cut off by Jasper

Jasper said, "I never want you around Alice ever again!"

"Are you telling me to stay away from my own daughter!" the man said

I gasped. "What?" I asked

"Well, you wasn't the best. You would even my sideburns and shave them too short! So I shaved your hair!" The man said laughing then pulled me then said, "Your going home."

"Let. Her. Go!" Jasper growled. He didn't care if people were looking.

"Are you kidding! She needs to clean the house, shave my sideburns and I need to hit her for leaving." he said pulling me.

"Jasper!" I yelled with that Jasper glared at him.

"For the last time, let her go!" Jasper growled

"I have anger issues I need to let out!" the man said slapping me across the face, "Now YOU leave!"

"You should not have done that!" I warned the man. Jasper was getting angryer my the second.

Then the man slapped me across the face again. Then the man threw me on the ground. Jasper was ready to attack. I quickly got up to stop him.

"Jasper, don't hurt him... well not here anyways." I said

Jasper calmed down. Then the man said, "Listen to her... weaky."

Jasper and I walked off. I knew that when Jasper turned his head, he showed my so called father that he was a vampire by showing his fangs.

When it was all over and Jasper and I were alone I hugged onto him tight.

Jasper said, "If I see him ever again, he his going to get it."

I just kissed him and he kissed me back.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

No matter what I did, I couldn't get Alice's _father _out of my head. I couldn't let that guy that was supost to be Alice's father could do such a thing. Every time I thought of it, it made me angry. I looked to check on Alice, it was early morning, we spent the night in a hotel. Just for a little brake from the family, like we always done every so often. She was sound asleep. She looked so peacful. How could he do such a thing.

"Wake up sunshine." I woke her up slowly.

She just giggled which made me laugh. _how could anyone not love her?_ I wounder to myself.

"Ready for a new day?" I ask her

"By that you mean to shop?" She asked

I just laugh and say, "What do you think."

She laughed and jumped out of bed and got changed. Next thing I knew, she came to me and had my clothes that I'm supost to wear today. I laughed and put them on.

We were having a lot of fun until Alice's father arived... I knew that we had to get away before he came any closer, otherwise, I will... and would attack him.

"Alice!" He yells sternly "Alice, I've spoken to James, he told me what you are!"

I felt Alice feel worried then he walks up to her... the guy... he had... red eyes. He lifts up his hand.

_He is a newborn, one slap will damage Alice_... He goes to slap her but I pull her away.

I then growl at the so called _father_.

He just laughed... LAUGHED! I felt like I should kill him right then and there. But I couldn't Alice wouldn't want that

"Jasper, you fool!" he said

I looked at Alice and she was stunned. I look back at the father.

He laughed. Then said, "come after..."

He ran off and I looked at Alice. She then said, "What ever you do, I'm with you."

I thought about it and held her hand and said,"If we dont do anything, he will hunt you down."

She thought about it and said, "Lets get him." and we ran off

We got to him and he was standing there. Then James came and Victoria.

Then everything happened fast. We attacked James, Victoria and Alice's father.

At the end we killed Alices father, but James and Victoria ran off.

I turned to Alice and said, "No one ever hurts _my_ Alice." Aliced smiled and then we kissed eachother. We then walked off to tell the others.

As we walked home Alice had a vision. She looked at me and smiled so I asked, "What did you see?"

"You know how we feel bad for Edward that he is the only one without a mate?" she asked. I nodded in responce and she said, "I saw that when we go back to Forks, he is going to meet someone there."

* * *

Okay, that is all. I know the ending sucks but oh well. By the way, that is it will this story... have fun!


End file.
